Prince of the Land of Stench
by The Faery Dreamer
Summary: Jareth wants Sarah... but will Hoggle stop him from corrupting the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

It's almost 2 in the morning, and about time I wrote a story!

Disclaimer:I do not own Labyrinth. But I wish, I wish...

Hoggle backed into the corner of the oubliette and pulled his knees to his chest. He knew the dark hole well. He waited for his only moment of release; the time when Sarah would call for him. She did so once a day. How he longed to see her, her chestnut waves framing her perfect heart-shaped face. He brought his awkward fingers to his own disfigured features. Could she ever love a face as ugly as his? He thought back to a time when he was handsome, and soon fell asleep in his dark little corner of hell.

Jareth seethed. He fumed. He plotted and schemed, and finally, pouted. He had lost her. The innocent young girl he had longed to corrupt was no longer within his reaches. And who was to blame? Hoghead. The stupid ugly dwarf had disobeyed him, and now the girl had won. What hadn't he done to make the dwarf's life unbearable? Why wasn't the little booger afraid to show his ugly face to such a lovely girl? Of course, this was no ordinary lovely girl. This was Sarah, compassionate, sweet Sarah, who could befriend anyone. But perhaps the dwarf had retained some of his pride. After all Jareth had done to him, there was still a little bit of the man he had once been. When Jareth had first met Hoggle, he had been proud, arrogant, and even rude.

_I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!_

_Why hello, young prince._

_Who are you?_

_Oh, I think you know._

_You're the Goblin King then, I suppose?_

_Yes._

_Where is my sister?_

_I took her away, as you wished._

_I have changed my mind. You will bring her back._

_What's said is said, Prince Hoggle._

_I said I changed my mind!_

_It isn't that simple._

The young prince nearly made it all the way through. He got all the way to the gates of the city, when the time ran out – after Jareth moved it forward several hours. And when Jareth informed him of his loss, he offered himself in his sister's place. The maze had changed him mentally, much as it changed Sarah. He was very handsome, with thick black hair and crystalline blue eyes. Jareth decided immediately that he would change all of that. He first turned the poor young man into an ugly dwarf, and then beat him daily, making him cowardly and bitter. The dwarf developed a deep fear for his captor, his master. He became a shell of what he had once been, much to the delight of the cruel Goblin King.

Jareth thought of a plan. He could use Hoggle to get Sarah back. Then she would be his forever.

**Feedback is necessary, because I have never finished a fic.**

**The Faery Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Labyrinth.

Sarah ascended the stairs quickly and locked her bedroom door. Now 17, she had been following the same routine ever since she conquered the Labyrinth. Every day at exactly eight o' clock, she would call Hoggle. She found a friendship and understanding with him that she had never felt with any of her Aboveground peers.

"Hoggle, I need you."

She watched in her mirror as a form began to materialize beside her, but as she looked

down, expecting to see her good friend's wrinkled face, she saw a pair of shiny black boots instead. Her eyes ran up his tall figure to the striking face of the Goblin King.

"Hello, Sarah."

**Yes, I'm aware that this chapter is maddeningly short, but I want to make quick updates and if I forced anything else out of myself it would have sucked.**

**In short, I don't know what's going to happen yet :D**

**Feedback is better than an oreo, caramel, dark chocolate milkshake (I made one last night :D).**

**And can anyone tell me why even though I double-spaced in word, my chapters aren't coming out double-spaced?**

**Thanks.**

**The Faery Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the encouragement guys :D**

Disclaimer:Ich bin nicht die Besitzerin.(I am not the owner.)

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her former foe. She then put her hands on her hips in anger.

"Where is Hoggle?" she demanded.

His graceful features spread into a smirk as he strode to her bedroom window.

"You know very well where he is," he said, pointing to his castle, which appeared outside the window, beyond the vast Labyrinth.

Sarah's jaw dropped.

"You really expect me to run your damned Labyrinth again?" she exclaimed.

Jareth slowly stepped toward her and circled until he was behind her. Sarah's breathing became shallow as he brought his head over her shoulder.

"You will do as I say or Hoggle will be killed," he said in a low and dangerous whisper.

The realization of what he had said hit Sarah, and she became more cautious, but still inquired further.

"Why must I run the Labyrinth for him? I didn't wish him away," she stated.

Jareth's face became hard.

"If not for that little rat, I would have won our game," he said "and because you owe your life to him, you will repay the favor. If you win, he lives. If not, he dies and you become mine."

"But that's not fair!" Sarah replied in frustration.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Really, Sarah, haven't we been over this? Those are the terms and you will abide by them or forfeit his life. Do you accept them or not?"

With no other choice, she nodded and followed him to the hill overlooking the maze.

Hoggle sat in his corner with tears in his eyes. She had not called for him. All day he had waited and there was no call. Perhaps she didn't need him anymore. Perhaps she no longer wanted to look at his distorted face. He fingered the plastic bracelet she had given him. He smiled faintly, recalling how he had pretended to think plastic was priceless. He knew the value of real jewels. He had received as many priceless crowns and rings as he wanted before he was thrust into the harsh Underground. He remembered his early days well. He had been pampered and spoiled by his parents and many other relatives. This coddling led to his arrogant nature. How stupid he had been to wish his new baby sister away. Regret washed over him as it had before, and he buried his face in his hands as more sorrow crept into his heart.

**Ramen is good fuel :D**

**Keep those reviews coming.**

**Love,**

**The Faery Dreamer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I know I've been writing really short and rather disappointing chapters, but I'm trying really hard and it's going to get better, I promise! **

Disclaimer:jhfkdldkg**don'townit**;lfkj;iugoiugpo

"Well, you know the drill. You have thirteen hours to complete the Labyrinth, or you forfeit Hoggle's life as well as your own." Jareth stated once they reached the hill.

Sarah scanned the incredible maze. Had it always been that dark, that large? She became less sure of herself, and even more so when she realized that Jareth had gone, without so much as a "Such a pity…" She shook off her doubts and embarked on her second journey through the Labyrinth.

Jareth arrived in his throne room, his teeth and fists clenched tight. It had been all he could do to stand in the same room as the girl without touching her, tasting her, holding her innocence in the palm of his hand and crushing it as he so longed to do. He did not love her; he merely wanted to break her, to see her bow to him. He smiled at the thought of headstrong Sarah at his feet, on her knees…he shook his head at the thought. He had to keep focus if he wanted to win. Last time he had been sidetracked by the baby, but this time there was no baby. This time there was much more at stake. He sat comfortably in his throne, and formed a crystal to watch the show.

Sarah came to the filthy fountain at the entrance and chuckled as she remembered her first sight of Hoggle, peeing in that very fountain. The thought of Hoggle gave her a sudden jolt of motivation, and she marched to the door. _Knock and the door will open_, echoed in her head. She pounded on the door three times and it opened with a loud creak. She looked to the left and to the right, and took the left, again. She ran it as she had before, leaping over sticks and stones that lay in her path. She carefully examined both sides of the wall as she ran, searching for the worm. But there was no sign of him. She began to run her hands over the walls, looking for an opening. She became frustrated, as they appeared to be completely solid, but she kept telling herself not to take anything for granted. Finally, her hand slipped right through the bricks, and she stepped through an opening. On sight of her new surroundings, she wished that she hadn't.

Hoggle was not surprised when Jareth came. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would come to taunt him. "What's the matter, Hogface? She hasn't called for you? What a pity. Perhaps she's forgotten you," the cruel king jeered. Hoggle kept his eyes down and didn't respond. A tear ran down his cheek. Jareth laughed and kicked him, "Did you think she really cared about you, Hedgewort?" Hoggle wiped his eyes and said nothing. Desiring to get a rise out of him, Jareth hit below the belt, "Does it bother you to know that she will warm my bed tonight?" he drawled. Hoggle's eyes clouded with rage. He ran at Jareth in fury, but he merely shoved him away, laughing.

"Now now, Hoggle, I promise you that she'll enjoy most of it."

"Don't you touch her!" Hoggle said with more anger than he had ever felt.

With a sinister chuckle, Jareth disappeared.

She was everywhere, staring down at herself, looking up at herself, peering from either side of herself. It was what appeared to be a mirror house, only far more elaborate than anything a mortal carnival could cook up. She stepped forward cautiously, and soon found a steady pace, trying not to let the surrounding images bother her. But when she saw something flit past her in one of the mirrors, she panicked. She then saw another, and another, until every image of her had black creatures shooting past, so quickly she couldn't tell what they were. She collapsed to the ground and covered her head. She peeked between her fingers and saw that they still flitted past her in the mirrors, but she realized that she could not hear them, or feel the jetstream of air that should have followed their lightning speed. She swallowed, and with a fearful hand reached out, but felt nothing. She rose to her feet and reached all around, feeling nothing. With a sigh of relief, she kept walking, a smile on her face. _That stupid Goblin King won't get the best of me ,_she thought. But her smile quickly vanished when she heard the click of footsteps behind her. She whipped around to see the Goblin King.

"Sarah," he said, stepping closer and closer to her,"how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Refusing to show her fear of him, she held her ground.

"It's a piece of cake."

He smirked, but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Really?" He took another step toward her, their bodies merely inches apart.

She stared up at him defiantly.

"Yes, it is, and no, I wouldn't like to up the stakes."

He leaned in close to her face, his hot breath washing over her lips.

"And suppose I want to?" he whispered softly, before brushing his lips against hers.

She pulled away from him and ran further down the path, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Jareth simply licked his lips and returned to the throne room.

Hoggle was pacing the oubliette. He had to think of a way to help Sarah. He didn't know how or why, but Jareth had prevented her from calling him, and he was planning to harm her. He became frustrated with the knowledge that he didn't have the strength or magic to do anything for Sarah. He kicked the ground and sat, again fingering the bracelet that Sarah had given him. He took it off and cradled it in his hands. A single tear fell from his eye and onto the trinket. It began to glisten, and he watched in awe as it turned into a crystal. Shocked, he turned it, and in it saw his former self. He looked at it closer and brushed a lock of his raven hair out of his eyes to see it better. Wait…raven hair?

He looked at his hands to see that they were human hands, perfect human hands, porcelain skin…he was himself again! But how? He looked into the crystal and saw his greatest desire…Sarah. She was on the path of mirrors, a path he knew well. He watched her progress, thinking of ways he could stop Jareth, especially now that he felt that he stood a chance against him physically. His seventeen year old body felt wonderful, athletic, and limber. He felt like he could take on anything. He settled back in his corner and watched his love fight her way through the Labyrinth.

**Okay, well, still not super long, but I worked really hard on this and I feel like I made an accomplishment. Be proud of me..or else.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I definitely appreciate them.**

**There's a possibility that I'll make this rated T, because I don't know if I'm capable of writing…well…smut. Remains to be seen. Oh and I'm reading another of PaisleyRose's masterpieces, and she makes me feel like a failure as a writer, haha.**

**The Faery Dreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.

Sarah was relieved when the mirrors ended and stone began. The new path was much like the walled walkway at the beginning of the Labyrinth, as it was littered with sticks and branches, and even rocks. The biggest difference was that where the first one was straight as a pin, this one was full of curves and turns. She began to run, wanting to cover as much ground as possible. Her foot suddenly struck a large branch, causing her to spring forward and fall. Her head made contact with a rock, and she was knocked unconscious.

Jareth laughed as he saw the girl trip and fall. This was his opportunity. He appeared next to her, a crystal in his gloved hand.

"Well my dear, it seems you will soon be forgetting everything, once again."

He held the crystal out, and with a tiny breath of air, it floated to Sarah like a bubble.

Sarah opened her eyes to a beautiful shimmering garden. Hundreds of bright-colored sweet-smelling blooms surrounded her. A jade fountain spurted water that appeared to be laced with glitter. She now wore a sheer turquoise dress that flowed past her bare feet and exposed her shoulders and neck. Her hair hung in loose waves. Jareth stepped out of nowhere.

"Does the garden look all right for the ball, my love?"

Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our engagement ball tonight, my dear!"

"We're…en-engaged?" She stuttered.

"Don't be absurd," he said, laughing, "We've been engaged ever since you lost my game and exchanged yourself for Toby. You really don't remember?"

The shock showed in her eyes, and he grew serious.

"Are you feeling all right?" He said with concern.

"I…I suppose I just need some rest," she said.

"I'll take you to your room," he said, taking her by the hand.

She nodded, and off they went.

Jareth watched with a devilish grin as the sweet, charming version of himself that Sarah had conjured up as a child took her to rest in the illusional orb he had created.

This diversion would quite possibly take the rest of Sarah's thirteen hours. At the moment, she only had 9 remaining. The disgusting dwarf would be slaughtered and Sarah would be his at last.

Hoggle was able to see the trickery taking place in his own crystal. When Jareth's orb was delivered to Sarah, his crystal showed what was happening inside. His hopes that Sarah would figure out what was going on quickly faded when he saw her decide to rest. He knew that he had to take action so she could run the Labyrinth, though he still didn't know what she was running for. Hoggle turned his crystal, hoping that it would help him somehow. Light from a candle in the oubliette bounced off the crystal and appeared on the wall. He moved the crystal up more, until he saw the hole in the ceiling, the only way to get in…or out. If only he could reach that hole. He remembered that he had grown several feet in his transformation, so he decided to attempt to reach it. He positioned himself underneath it and jumped straight up, not quite reaching it, but coming close. He tried again, several times, each time coming closer but not quite going through the hole. He prepared to try just one more time, and with Sarah in his mind, he jumped as high as he could, and to his surprise, another hand grabbed his. He lifted himself up, and many more hands grabbed him all over.

"Up?" someone asked him.

"Yes, please!" he said immediately.

After he was passed all the way up to a passage, he looked down the chute.

"Thanks for all your help!" he yelled.

"That's what we do; we're helping hands!" he heard back.

He ran down the passage ahead of him, determined to help Sarah.

**Just wondering, are any of my readers into drama and theatre?**

**The Faery Dreamer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth.**

_His fingers ran through her hair, stroking it tenderly. His eyes burned into hers, blue as the base of a flame, contrasting beautifully with his jet black hair. She felt as if she knew him, though his face brought her no recognition. He leaned in closer, and she thought she felt a spark when their lips touched…_

Sarah awoke in the room Jareth had taken her to.

"What a strange dream," she uttered aloud.

She rose from the bed and looked around her room, having been too tired to do so when she arrived. It was spacious and elegant, with violet and silver tapestries and even a balcony with doors visible through sheer purple curtains. There was no sign of Jareth in the bedroom.

"Jareth?" she said.

He was in front of her in a blink of an eye.

"Feeling better, my dear?" he asked.

She nodded. "I suppose so, but I still don't remember being…" the words stuck in her mouth, "engaged to you."

He touched her face with a gloved hand. "Your memory will come back to you at the ball tonight," he said reassuringly.

"I…I hope so," she replied.

"I will leave you to prepare for the ball," he said before kissing her softly on the cheek and exiting the room.

She went to the closet and saw that it was empty but for one dress. _How odd,_ she thought.

She put the dress on, and it was beautiful. It was silver and black, with a full skirt that grazed the floor, and a strapless laced-up bodice. The material was covered in shimmering glitter, and a trail of it was left wherever she walked.

Jareth appeared, "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and took his arm. They disappeared in a cloud of glitter, and reappeared at the entrance of the ballroom. All eyes were on them as they descended the stairs. Jareth led her into the middle of the dance floor, and clapped his hands for the music to begin. He took Sarah's hand and waist, and they danced.

"_Sarah!_"

Sarah looked around, losing her steps a bit, but regaining composure. Everyone else was dancing as well.

"_Sarah!"_ she heard again.

She stopped dancing and pulled away from Jareth.

"_Sarah you have to wake up, there isn't much time!_"

Suddenly, it all came back to her.

"I have to save Hoggle!" she cried.

Outside the crystal, the real Jareth frowned. Who was calling to her? He appeared next to Sarah's unconscious body to see the young prince, restored to his former appearance. He growled in anger before taking Hoggle by the arm and transporting him to the throne room.

Sarah woke and stood up, rubbing her head. She realized what had happened, and began running in a panic.

"What is the meaning of this, Hoghead?" Jareth bellowed.

Hoggle stared back defiantly, not speaking.

Jareth hurled a crystal at the prince, but it fell short and bounced back, as if Hoggle was surrounded by a great invisible shield.

"I'll deal with you later," he said in frustration, conjuring a cage that surrounded Hoggle and his forcefield. Without another word, he disappeared.

Sarah ran until she collided with something soft and fragrant. She looked up at Jareth, and backed away.

"I always knew we would share another dance," he said, coming closer to her, "but I would like to actually finish one with you. We seem to always be interrupted."

He reached out to take her waist, but she moved aside.

"Do not touch me," she said.

His eyes narrowed, but he kept his distance.

"You have four hours remaining," he said, before vanishing.

**Well? I'm having a lot of fun with this. I won't be updating for quite a while because I am moving into a new house, but fear not, for I promise to finish this story.**

**Peace,**

**The Faery Dreamer**


End file.
